1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed to a device for protecting the underside of the engine and transmission and engine accessories of a vehicle from road speed bumps or road gutters. More specifically, this invention is directed to a underguard skid bar which extends in front of and below an engine/transmission assembly for protecting the same when the vehicle such as an automobile is traveling on road having speed bumps and road gutters.
2. Description of Related Art
In some locations, where speed bumps and road gutters are more severe than normal, automobiles have suffered transmission and/or engine and/or engine accessory damage caused by severe ground contract. Because such ground contact necessitates expensive repair costs, some type of skid plate or skid bar is desirable. A slid plate, covering the complete underside of the engine and transmission has been proposed and widely used in off road vehicles. However, such a skid plate can effect cooling performance in the engine compartment. The skid plate itself may, at times, cause damage to the transmission and/or engine. Further, mud may accumulate on and around the skid plate and thus create additional problems.
Further problems occur if the skid plate or skid bar is itself attached to the subframe by permanent subframe bolts. It is necessary and expensive to make sure that these bolts are tight. Furthermore, if there was damage to the slid plate or skid bar using the subframe bolts, it could also affect the tightness of the subframe bolts and thus the subframe, itself.